Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for securing a first component to another component.
Reference is made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,170,453; 6,237,442; and 6,682,437 the contents each of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Balancer shaft modules include a plurality of gears wherein at least one of the plurality of gears must be engaged with a complementary gear of an engine the balancer shaft it is secured to. In the past and in order to obtain desired backlash ranges between the gears of the balancer shaft module and the engine, select fitting processes or shimming processes are used. These processes are costly and time-consuming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method of securement wherein gear backlash is controlled.